the protectors
by httyd-bh6-fangirl
Summary: six months after the events of httyd 2. Drago Bludvist is back but this time he's got pitch with him. now Hiccup must team up with a fourteen year-old boy genius from another universe named Hiro Hamada, and winter spirit who has been watching Hiro all his life named Jack frost. rated T for minor cussing alot of Hirolet, alot of Hicctrid and some Jelsa
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is my protectors story am making Hiccup the leader cause ROTG has been putting HTTYD under the shadows for too **

**disclaimer: I only own Flare, Melody, and Strike**

after the battle with Drago Bludvist and his dragon army Hiccup the dragon master became chief of berk due to the death of the old chief Stoick the vast. the tribe of berk has been in great hands and the dragon riders have been the saviors of berk. everything seemed perfect... at first

Hiccup had arrived to his house after a hard day of chiefing. He was greeted by his fiance Astrid. He proposed five months before, and their wedding day was soon. anyway Astrid offered a kind smile "hard day huh" she said. "sure was" the young chief said "yesterday's storm froze the entire storage. The whole village is going crazy about it. I tried to calm them down put no matter what I do or how many speeches I give they will still not chill down. It. Is. A nightmare" he complained sitting down on his chair "well babe get ready to have kids" Astrid said putting his food on the table as if on cue one of Stormfly's and Toothless's hatch lings, Flare, clumsily flew in. One week before Stormfly and Toothless had mated and had babies their names were, Flare, Melody, and Strike. Melody was a very talented little dragon she could roar any tune and create music by roaring, then was the naughty one Strike he liked getting into all kinds of trouble, and finally there was Flare he was super clumsy he never aimed right (for a half night fury) he could never control his speed and he didn't know how to fly well. "speaking of kids looks like Flare is still trying to fly" Hiccup said putting some humor in the situation then Flare crashed into the wall and fell then he got up and squawked. Later Flare was joined my his brother and sister the little dragons gave a small squawk and started to walk around. Melody being Melody started to roar to a little song meanwhile Strike got into little mischive. he started spitting fire balls everywhere "Strike! NO" Hiccup said as if he were a dog "Hiccup he's a baby dragon he listens to no one" Astrid said. "anyway sometimes being chief can be really stressing. I have to do what's right for the people. I know I've got what it takes and all but I still feel like I can't do it" Hiccup said changing the conversation.

suddenly Valka bursted into the door looking as if she's seen a ghost. "Hiccup, this came in for you" she said handing her son a scroll as Astrid tried to sit her down Hiccup read the scroll.

_ dear dragon master_

_you and i have some unfinished business, six months_

_ it's been. __i shall __come back but this time i have something_

_ stronger __than a dragon army i've got a creature that will for_

_sure destroy berk. watch out am coming soon_

_-drago bludvist_

"Astrid, gather all the riders tell them Drago is back and tell them to guard every inch of the island, Mom announce Drago's return to the whole village" Hiccup said. Then out of the blue a loud sound was heard, and so Hiccup mounted on to Toothless's back "come on, bud. let's check it out" he said. As they arrived at the middle of town Hiccup saw the whole village dumbfounded circling a huge hole in the snow "what happened" Hiccup said to Gobber who was more surprised then anyone "I never knew he was real" he said. "who?"asked Hiccup Gobber was completely speechless "pitch black"

**cliff hanger, hope you like it, please review, see you all next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi am back so alot of you ask how will i bring Hiro to the story. hang were getting there this chapter will build up the road to Hiro's involvement.**

* * *

**Hiro's p.o.v (just to make this part feel real)**

I was in a large dark room. So dark that I couldn't see anything. Well except the two doors on both sides. of the room. Then suddenly the doors. I was scared. Fear took over me like a ghost possessing a human. A cold chill went down my spine as the walls started to close in I tried to push them but it was to hard. The walls were to enclosed they were so closed from crushing me.

**3rd person p.o.v**

Hiro Hamada gasped as he open his eyes and woke up from the craziest dream and started looking around trying to calm himself. "your nero transmitter levels indicate that you are scared because you have experienced what is called a nightmare" Baymax said from his charging station. it has been two months since Tadashi's death at first Hiro had nightmares every night for the first two weeks, but now his dreams are normal but not tonight, and the kind of nightmares he used to have were not as bad as the one he had tonight. "uh, it's okay baymax, i'm fine" Hiro said trying to calm down the nurse bot. "what happen in the nightmare" Baymax asked blinking. "I turned into a doll" the teenage boy lied. "It appears that the dream was about something worse than that due to high anxiety levels" Baymax said. "am fine, don't worry it was just a dream. good night" Hiro said trying to get out of telling what really happen. He turned of the light and went back to sleep

Jack Frost had been looking from Hiro window. he had been watching over him for fourteen years. There was just something about that boy that Jack felt like he needed to watch over him. Jack saw everything he knew Hiro had a really bad nightmare, and he knew why. "hello Jack" Pitch Black said right behind him. Jack turned around stunned "I thought we got rid you eight months ago" Jack exclaimed. "oh ,silly Jack , you can't get rid of fear it's always gonna be around" Pitch said. "What do you want?" Jack asked angrily "well nothing from you" Pitch said. "But however I want a lot from him" Pitch said pointing at Hiro from the window. "stay away from him" Jack said with his staff and Pitch's neck "you can't prevent me from that, Jack" Pitch said walking away "I have some new friends" Pitch said with a smile and disappeared into the darkness


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys sorry for my grammar being shaky last chapter hope this one make up for it**

* * *

It's been two days since the accident in the plaza the whole village gathered at the great hall. The room filled with "what should we do", "the village might fall in ruins", and "Drago's coming back to kill us all". Then Hiccup walked in "okay people calm down everything will be fine I know that right now berk may not exactly be safe but-". "No but's Hiccup" Gobber interrupted "the creature that's helping Drago is a horrible monster, it knows everyone's greatest fears, it's not just gonna petrify you till you can't think, but it'll also shoot it's dark magic at you and leave a mark that WILL kill you" he said scaring the entire village "my grandfather died due to that damned monster, that's what my father told me, of course I didn't believe him, that was until two days ago" he finished. "I know I dealt with it once, I was gonna say we have to stay strong and in order to defend ourselves" Hiccup said to Gobber reassuring that he knew the situation at hand "for now guard your doors and don't leave your houses without your dragons" the young chief announced to his tribe.

Finally everyone had left to their homes then Valka ran to her son "Hiccup, don't you think something else must be done, we need to keep everyone in the fort" the desperate mother said. "mom, I know times might be hard ,but we can't just be jurassic about it" Hiccup said knowing what he was doing "but Hiccup, Drago is back with this creature that Gobber just described as the perfect weapon to kill us all in a second. We have to be jurassic about it" Astrid said worried about her fiance's decision. "look I know what must be done, so nothing or no one is being locked into the fort until I know that we have to" with that Hiccup headed for his house

* * *

**sorry for being short I just wanted to update ASP **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys am back sorry i took long just please am waiting for reviews on my last chapter**

* * *

Jack ran into the work shop "guys, pitch is back" he yelled. "we know Jack" North said "that's why I called a meeting, but this is about more than pitch". "but you don't understand his out to get this kid for some reason"Jack explained "we know about that too and we also know why" North said walking up to a shelf full of scrolls "you see Jack many years ago three heroes were chosen, a young man from another dimension, another one is that boy you've been looking after for fourteen years, and the other is you Jack" then he handed Jack three smooth stones. The biggest one was as big as his hand and had a drawing of a dragon on it, the medium one had a picture of a snowflake, and the small one had a picture of a robotic like helmet. "but North I can't risk his life he's just kid" Jack said. North walked up to Jack and put his hands on Jack's shoulders "a legend is never judged by age, but by bravery" North said "and sometimes bravery means being afraid yet still doing it." That did it Jack gave sigh looked up from the and looked up form the stones "Alright I'll doing where do I find the older one"

* * *

sorry it's just that it took awhile to update a I wanted to update fast


	5. Chapter 5

I made a soundtrack for this story playlist dm me for the link

* * *

It was a Saturday and Hiro was sitting on the couch. His head felt heavy, his eyes were screaming at him to close, he felt weak. Poor thing he hadn't slept in a while. The reason is because he's had nightmares for the past two weeks. Every time he closes his eyes he has a some sort of bad dream. He can't even blink without seeing some kind of scary image. He was about to fall asleep until he grabbed a glass of water to wake himself up. He gasped as the icy cold water hit his face. He felt as if a big chunk of ice had just touched had skin. He shivered.

Baymax came close to the teenage genius "Hiro, I sense that you have not had enough sleep" the healthcare bot said "an adolescent must have at least seven and a half hours of sleep in order to be in good health" he went on "sleep deprivation can cause high risk of high blood pressure, heart disease, ans stroke" Baymax finished. "Am fine Baymax" Hiro said. Then he decided to watch TV instead of picking up the remote he picked up megabot thinking it was the remote. Aunt Cass laughed and gave her nephew the real remote. "He's right you look tired" the middle aged woman said "you defiantly should get some sleep". She wouldn't be saying that if she knew he has been having nightmares.

"well if you need me I'll be in the kitchen making dinner" she said as she left. _she's right I am getting pretty tired. maybe I won't have night mares this time, _he thought. So he closed his eyes, layed down on the sofa, and went to sleep.

**He was walking down the dark street. Hiro was scared he looked around then he saw a man completely dress in black. Even his hair was black. He looked down at the frighten boy. "Goodbye chosen one" he said as he dissolved into black sand. Then he looked around all the street lights where turned off. He back away in fear then he felt blood land on his shoulder. He turned around and saw this giant wolf monster thing, Hiro started running for his life, then he tripped. As he tried to stand up the wolf came lunging towards him. Then just as he was about the die. He heard a scream.**

Hiro woke up from yet another night mare to the sound off his Aunt Cass screaming. He went running towards the kitchen, and he found her unconscious, so he called 911. When they arrived they took Aunt Cass to the hospital. Then he went right back to the kitchen, and found black sand (the same black sand that was in his nightmare) in the sink. Some of it was even on the floor, then he found a note on the floor. he picked it up, and read it.

_you are next chosen one_.


End file.
